Human Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of humans. Variation of Primate Physiology. Not to be confused with Anthropomorphism. Also Called *Anthropomorphic Mimicry/Physiology *Homo Sapiens Mimicry/Physiology *Human Mimicry *Humanoid Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Human/Homo Sapiens. Variations *'Homo Sapiens Sapiens Physiology (Modern Humans)': *'Homo Sapiens Neanderthalensis Physiology (Cavemen)' *'Homo Sapiens Idaltu Physiology (Herto Men)' *'Homo Sapiens Heidelbergensis Physiology' Fictional Humans *Amazon Physiology *Atlantean Physiology *Gargarean Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Magi Superior Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Wolfwere Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Anthropomorphism *Alien Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Clear Mind *Clone Physiology *Cyberorganism Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Dhampir Physiology *Half-Genie Physiology *Half-Mutant Physiology *Humanity Retainment *Humanization *Human Disguise *Human Manipulation *Human Morphing *Merfolk Physiology *Mortality *Mutated Beast Physiology *Ningen Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Peak Human/Enhanced Condition *Primate Physiology *Primordial Human Physiology *Political Embodiment *Superanimal Physiology *Taur Physiology *Werebeast Physiology Limitations *May also gain human weaknesses. Known Users See Also: Humans Are Indexed and Our Humans Are Different. Cartoons Movies Anime/Manga Known Objects *Gene Bomb (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog); only animals and via human DNA *People Potion (Dragon Half) *Professor MacKrill's antidote (Help! I'm a Fish); only aquatic animals *Hito Hito no Mi/Human-Human Devil Fruit (One Piece) *Transdogrifier (Road Rovers) *SCP-1575 - Venus Statue (SCP-Foundation) *Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *DNA transformer (Totally Spies); only animals *Brain Grain (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story); only dinosaurs *We Can Make Everyone Alive gun (Keroro) Gallery Cartoons Road Rovers.png|Road Rovers (Road Rovers) Biker Mice The Bros.jpg|Martian mice (Biker Mice from Mars), a group of anthropomorphic mice. Streetsharks.jpg|Mutant human/shark hybrids (Street Sharks) Dinosaucers Face Off.png|Dinosaucers (Dinosaucers) Extreme dinosaurs lineup 01.jpg|Extreme Dinosaurs (Extreme Dinosaurs) Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa characters.jpg|Anthropomorphic cattles (Wild West COW-Boys of Moo Mesa) SWAT Kats.png|Anthropomorphic cats (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) Queenkimbla.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Aladdin: The Animated Series), animals from the the Animal Kingdom (Aladdin: The Animated series) Gummibears.jpg|Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears), a group of anthropomorphic bears. Talespincharacters.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (TaleSpin) Fish Police.jpg|Anthropomorphic fishes (Fish Police) Ppg mojojojo 174x252.png|Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Simon (Dexter's Laboratory).png|Simion (Dexter's Laboratory), a chimpanzee who was mutated by gamma rays, giving him a human-like physique and the ability to speak the human language. Frises_Animaux_Blanc.jpg|Animalians/animals (Animalia) Argai The Prophecy.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Argai: The Prophecy) Camp Lazlo.gif|Anthropomorphic animals (Camp Lazlo) Roy's_team_(Dreamkix).png|Anthroopomorphic animals (Dreamkix) The_Franklin_Gang.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Franklin) Hareport1-1920x1080-916x514.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Hareport) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) Pat-and-Stan.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Pat & Stan) pecola.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Pecola) Scaredy Squirrel cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Scaredy Squirrel) skunk-fu.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Skunk Fu!) Canine Archaeologists (Samurai Jack).jpg|The Canine Archaeologists (Samurai Jack) Comics IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|The Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), were normal turtles before they came into contact with mutagen and mutated into anthropomorphic turtles. 800px-Extinctioners_Banner.jpg|Humanimals (Extinctioners), a group of anthropomorphic animals. Rocketraccoon.png|Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) SU95VariantColors.jpg|Mobians (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), mutated and evolved descendants of the former animal kingdom of Earth. Cast (Usagi Yojimbo).jpg|The Anthropomorphic animal residents of 17th Century Japan (Usagi Yojimbo) Movies Isle of Naboombu citizens.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), from the Isle of Naboombu. Meet-cars.jpg|Vehicles (Cars) Disney's Robin Hood dance.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Disney's Robin Hood) Joe and Shark.png|Joe and Shark (Help! I'm a Fish), got human characteristics of a bottle of antidote by Professor McKrill. Kung Fu Panda cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Kung Fu Panda) Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png|After entering a magic mirror into another world, Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) takes the form of the world's inhabitants... EG Twilight Sparkle.png|...the homo-sapien. Norm.png|Norm (Norm of the North) possess a unique trait to speak and emote like a human. rockdog_b-580x279.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Rock Dog) sharkslayer-poster.jpg|Anthropomorphic aquatic animals (Shark Tale) Shrek's_human_form.jpg|Shrek (Shrek), as a human. DinohattenTwo.jpg|Inhabitants of Dinohatten (Super Mario Bros.) Luca, Grey, Rocket, Koba, Caesar, Maurice, Stone, Ash & Blue Eyes.jpg|Evolved Apes (Planet of the Apes Reboot Franchise) Zootopia_(film)_08.png|Anthropomorphic mammals (Zootopia) Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7874.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Cats Don't Dance) Literature Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments).jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is the offspring of a demon and a human, which grants him the traits of human appearances, with magical powers. Live Television Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) was bread from a human father and demon mother, to have human physical appearance traits so he could blend in within the human world. Dalek_sec_hybrid.jpg|After merging with Mr Diagoras, Dalek Sec (Doctor Who) became a half Human, half Dalek hybrid. Aaron Corbett (Fallen).jpg|Aaron Corbett (Fallen) is a nephilim and angel with human traits. Gorilla Bruno.jpg|Bruno's (Misfits) power reflects his desire... Human Bruno.jpg|...to become human. Metatron SPN.jpg|Metatron (Supernatural) became human after Castiel removed his angelic grace, rendering him powerless and mortal. Anime/Manga angel-tales.jpg|The Angels (Angel Tales) are all former animals that were reincarnated into human form after their deaths. Komamura's human form.png|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) after the Human Metamorphosis Technique. Meowth Team Rocket.png|Team Rocket's Meowth (Pokémon) File:Carla human form.png|Carla (Fairy Tail) as a human. Hito Hito no Mi.png|The Hito Hito no Mi/Human-Human Fruit (One Piece) allows its user to transform into a human hybrid or a human at will while also granting them human intelligence. Video Games char-armello01.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Armello) Crash Bandicoot Cast.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Crash Bandicoot) Dante and Virgil.jpg|Dante and Virgil (Devil May Cry) are the sons of a demon father and human mother, giving them human attributes and traits such as physical appearances like any other human, but no human limitations due to there demon heritage. DMC Vergil and Dante.png|Vergil And Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) are purely nephalem union between a demon father and an angel mother with human-like appearance. Characters (Legend of Kay).png|Anthropomorphic animals (Legend of Kay) Morenatsu cast.png|Anthropomorphic animals (Morenatsu) Fullgang_quality.png|Anthropomorphic animals (Sly Cooper) Cats and dogs - Solatorobo.jpeg|Cats and dogs (Solatorobo: Red the Hunter) Sonic the Hedgehog line-up.gif|Anthropomorphic animals/Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) possess both squid and human traits. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon), like all Octarians, possesses both octopus and human traits. 426px-Annie.png|Annie (Splatoon, the sea anemone) and Moe (the clownfish)... 339px-Seant.png|...Crusty Sean... 800px-Jellyfish6.jpg|...all jellyfish... 454px-Jelonzot.png|...Jelonzo... 557px-Juddt.png|...Judd... 517px-Sheldont.png|...Sheldon... File:Splatoon_Spyke.jpg|...and Spyke (the sea urchin) are all non-human animals with human-like qualities. Cornerian_civilians.png|Cornerians (Star Fox) File:Ty_the_tasmanian_tiger_characters_by_bandidude.png|Anthropomorphic animals (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries